Professor
by kurt couper
Summary: She was going to treat that man like an M&M and make him melt in her mouth and not in her hand. She would have him yet. SpawnAu. Human. Teacherstudent relations COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story. Everyone is human. Spike is William, a sexy teacher who happens to be Dawn's. I'm not sure if I want to continue or if it should just be like this. But I'll probably continue it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
She was bloody gorgeous.

She was everything, but a typical teenage girl. Her hair was unruly and completely a mess; the long, dyed locks tangled and twisted their way down her back. Her makeup was exotic. Some days her eyes were thickly lined in the darkest of blacks and other days, her eyes seemed as if an artist's pallet had exploded on her lid. The colors arranged from electric blue to hot pink to turquoise. Her lips weren't disappointing, though. They were just as colorful as her eyes. Her thick, luscious lips were often painted in deep reds, bright oranges, and dirty pinks. They all made her delectable lip ring shine and glisten in the light. Her skin was slightly pale and she highly stood out since all of her classmates' who were covered with thick tans. But she would stick out, anyway though. Her body was slim, yet seemed athletic under her skimpy black clothing. Combat boots (and sometimes Converses) covered her feet. Her delicate legs led up to curvy hips and then to a very nice chest. Sometimes, it seemed, as if she would spill out of her tight top.

Needless to say, she was quite sexy for a seventeen-year-old. For being underage. For being his bloody student.

For being _illegal_.

And there she was –clothed in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a tight yellow shirt that shows a sliver of her stomach and also her tattoo on her hip. Her body wasn't situated in her desk correctly; her back was slouched down in the chair and her legs were kicked up over the table. A bored expression was played over her features.

He wanted nothing more than to rid her of it.

But, again, she was illegal. If he ever acted on his sexual urges... The mere thought left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He sighed, letting it calm his senses and pushed his rather long hair back from his eyes.

"Professor," she calls, her arm waving feverly in the air, trying to get his attention. Her beatnik friends were chuckling nervously and turning red. A few were giving her stern looks, but she blew them off.

He walked to her, letting his movements become slow and drawled out. Once arriving at her desk, he crossed his arms at his chest.

"Yes, Miss Summers?" he asks, his voice hinted with boredom, but oh how it was so wrong. He was dying to know what she was going to ask.

She always kept him on edge.

"Are you into S&M, Mr. Terrance?" she questions, a twinkle in her green eyes. But her face held a serious expression. She tilted her head which caused her hair to fall into her eyes.

His eyes grew wide. And he blinked a couple of times.

"Why, William, it was a question," she innocently states. Her tongue dangerously mingles with her lip ring, making him suddenly have a dry mouth.

"Well, Dawn…I do experiment," he smirked.

She nodded her head, smiling as she did so. Walking away, he saw all of her friends slap ten dollar bills on her desk.

"Told you he was into it."

He shook his head in vain as he heard her.

That one was going to cause him trouble. He was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an AU story. Everyone is human. Spike is William, a sexy teacher who happens to be Dawn's. I'm not sure if I want to continue or if it should just be like this. But I'll probably continue it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was fucking gorgeous.

He was anything but what an English teacher should be. His bleached hair draped into his eyes often and covered the nape of his neck. It wasn't too long, but wonderfully perfect. He had brilliant blue eyes that contrasted greatly with his pale skin. He had those drop dead gorgeous cheek bones that defined his already beautiful face. His clothing was nothing special, really. He dressed in loose khaki slacks with a button up long-sleeve shirt, whose sleeves were always pushed up to his elbows. A worn-in leather jacket always added to his outfit. Though his outfit was quite sexy, it didn't show much. His body was buff for she had seen him outside of school. The particular place was a local bar that she was quite known at. He was dancing with this dark-haired woman who practically molested him on the dance floor. Getting him drunk, the lady pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his wife-beater undershirt. Muscles rippled under the thin cloth. It was quite fetching. And had her hands between her legs for a month.

For a teacher, he could really get her going. He did this thing with his lips that made her insides roll.

And there he was, standing all high and mighty in the front of the room. His eyes were clouded over as if he was thinking about something. The desk was supporting his weight as he leaned on it. His blonde locks were slipping into his eyes and he went to push them away. He suddenly drew his eyes to her and she quickly looked away and back up to her friends.

"I wonder how he is in bed," one of her friends ponders aloud.

"I bet he's into that new age shit," another one states. "You know. That karma sutra stuff."

Dawn rolled her eyes and hit her friend.

"You idiot, that's been around for hundreds of fucking years." She put a smirk on to her face. "Bet I can find out what he's into."

The other's eyes opened a little bit. But she was smiling to herself.

"Ten bucks he's into vanilla sex." A few people threw in their money, giving some "yeahs" with it.

"I bet he's all up in that karma sutra like Alex said."

"Yeah, well I give ten for some whips and chains and shit," she says, her lips already formed into a smirk.

She waves her hands around heatedly, trying to grab his attention.

"Professor," she calls and she sees him slowly walking towards her.

He seemed to be taking his sweet time.

"Yes, Miss Summers?" he drawls. She stared at his luscious body which only made her want to push him on the floor and have her wicked way with him.

"Are you into S&M, Mr. Terrance?" she questions her voice filled with innocence and a glint of passion in her eyes. She turned her head so she was staring at his pants that were a little more than above eye level. She glanced back up to see his redden face and his wide eyes.

She gave him a slight smile.

"Why, William," she said, calling him by his first name. "It was a question." Her eyes looked up at him with such a pure look.

But, oh, how she was anything but.

She flicked her tongue over her lips; thinking of all that he did in his bedroom. Her lip ring got in the way, causing her to play with it.

"Well, Dawn…I do experiment," he smirks, his eyes slightly murky.

She nods her head and smiles and watches as he walks away. Her friends slapped a few tens on her desk.

"Told you he was into it," she laughs, quickly taking the money and putting it down her bra.

The bell rang, meaning that class was going to start. She corrected herself in her chair and grinned as he went down the roll list, his voice going into a low drawl when it game to her name.

"Dawn Summers," he calls and she raises her index finger and flicks it in the air.

He gave her a cheeky grin and returned to the rest of his list.

She was going to treat that man like an M&M and make him melt in her mouth and not in her hand.

She would have him yet.


End file.
